1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-part fastener assembly for attaching a thin walled and apertured member such as a valve cover to another member such as an engine cylinder head so that transmittal of vibratory movements between the members is inhibited. The assembly consists of a threaded fastener, a tubular sleeve with an upper end portion extending radially outward, and an annularly shaped rubber grommet with a lower portion so configured to be easily insertable in the aperture of the valve cover. The aperture can be a simple bore in a thin walled member as opposed to deep socket type apertures required by many fastener assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Fastener assemblies designed to attach two members of an engine such as a valve cover to a cylinder head are known. This includes fasteners consisting of a sleeve and a rubber grommet to inhibit transmission of vibration.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,519 issued to Wagner, a fastener assembly is disclosed including a fastener, a sleeve, and a rubber grommet. The structure provides a flared end of the sleeve to distort the sleeve into a secured position in the aperture which requires chamfered end portions.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,579 issued to Johnson, a fastener assembly is disclosed including a grommet with a configuration engaged by a portion of the fastener to secure the grommet in an aperture. Also, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,951 issued to Smith which discloses a similar structure.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,008 issued to Wagner, a fastener assembly is disclosed including a grommet and a sleeve. A structure to secure the grommet and sleeve within the aperture prior to insertion of the fastener is not taught.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,219 issued to Wilson et al., a fastener assembly is disclosed including a grommet and a fastener with a radially enlarged head portion. There is no provision to secure the grommet into an aperture.
Other patents which disclose fastener assemblies are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,621,961 to Gulistan; 4,348,140 to Bergholtz et al.; 4,238,165 to Wagner; 4,193,434 to Wagner; 3,502,130 to Gulistan; and 4,334,599 to Ritsema et al.
After reading the following detailed description of this application, it will be appreciated that specific features of the subject fastener assembly are not disclosed in this prior reference or any other prior art known to the applicant.